There And Back Again
by Daughter of Thranduil
Summary: Legolas's departure, absence and return to Mirkwood and his family's thoughts. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Middle Earth or anyone in it. AU
1. Departure

**Mae Govannen!**

**This is my first Lord Of The Rings fic, which is strange; considering it's my biggest obsession (apart from Les Miserables). I've got a little writer's block at the moment, and I wrote this because I had no better ideas and I wanted to write something in which Thranduil is a GOOD FATHER! **

**I hope you like it. Any reviews would be gratefully recieved.**

King Thranduil of Mirkwood descended the stone steps into the courtyard and gave a fond smile at the sight which met his eyes.

His youngest child, Legolas, was at the moment trapped the in the fierce embrace of one his five older brothers and was blushing scarlet at the thought of being seen by anyone.

"_Gwador nin_, please!" he begged. "Someone will see!"

"You vain little elfling!" scolded Adrahil, the eldest, as he let his brother go and ruffled his blond hair. "You're about to be parted with your family for a good while and all you can think about is your reputation!"

"No…I didn't mean it like that!" distress broke across Legolas's face. "Honestly I didn't."

"We know you didn't, _gwador laes_! He's just tormenting you!" laughed Aranwë, pulling Legolas into his arms. "We'll all worry about you though! Promise not to do anything stupid!"

"I'm not an elfling anymore!" said Legolas indignantly, struggling in Aranwë's hold. "You do not need to coddle me all the time!"

"That is the joy of being the youngest!" grinned Saeros, pulling his brother's braid teasingly. "You get to have us five watching over you all the time!"

Legolas sighed resignedly as he was hugged tightly by all five at once. He let his head fall onto Aranwë's shoulder. Though he would be slightly relived to be off on his own – being ever watched over by a worried father and five over-protective brothers could be tiresome – he was going to miss them all.

"You should let him breathe a little!" called Thranduil from the bottom of the steps, and he was met with five wicked grins and a fiery blush from Legolas.

"We are only bidding farewell to our little brother, Ada!" laughed Lindon gleefully. "And reminding him of how much we love him."

"Well, cease tormenting him, you've embarrassed him enough!" laughed his father in reply, receiving a thankful look from Legolas, who hurriedly wriggled out of his brother's embrace and came to stand before his father.

"Have you got the supplies you'll need?" asked Thranduil anxiously. "You're sure you would not rather be accompanied?"

Thranduil had lost his wife when Legolas was just an elfling and since then both he and his five elder sons had been inclined to be over protective of the youngest member of their family. And even now, Legolas was only the mortal equivalent of nineteen years old. And he _really_ did have a habit of getting into trouble.

"You could send me instead, Ada." Daeron, the second eldest, piped up.

"You, Elladan and Elrohir in the same building?" asked Adrahil dryly. "Imladris would need centuries to recover from the havoc you'd wreak!"

"I will be fine alone, Ada." said Legolas, turning his sapphire eyes to his father's, which were the exact same colour and shape. "Please do not worry about me."

"_Ion-nin_, I will worry about you every day until you return." said Thranduil softly. "You are a capable warrior, but you will always be my _Dian Las_. I will always want to protect you."

A small smile crossed Legolas's fair elven face and he hugged his father tightly.

"_Amin mela lle, Ada_." he whispered, feeling his father gently stroke his hair.

"_Amin mela lle, _Legolas." replied Thranduil, before holding his son back to look into his eyes. "For Valar's sake, promise me you will be careful! It would break my heart if I lost you."

"I'll be careful, I promise." said Legolas earnestly. "I'll just deliver the message and return."

"Aw, look at that! Ada's little elfling doesn't mind being hugged after all!" called Aranwë mischievously, and Legolas looked up at his father helplessly.

"I think I understand why you wanted to travel alone, _ion-nin_." smiled Thranduil. "Living with this lot can't be easy."

"I know, Ada." smirked Saeros gleefully. "I honestly don't know how I manage it!"

Thranduil rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his youngest.

"You'd best be heading off, and make the most of the daylight to get through the forest. Look after yourself, ride swift, and _stay out of trouble_!"

"I will. I promise!" said Legolas, embracing his father again. "_Namaarië_, Ada."

"_Namaarië_, _tithen pen._" Thranduil kissed his son's forehead and ruffled his hair. "Stay safe."

Legolas withdrew from his father's arms and made his way back to his brothers.

"_Namaarië, gwadoriath nin._" he smiled. "_Tenna' ento lye omenta._"

"Safe journey, little brother." said Adrahil, as they all hugged him again. "And let me warn you, if you return with as much as a scratch, you won't sit for a week!"

"All right! I'll be careful!" said Legolas with a laugh. "Look after yourselves. I'll be back before you know it!"

With that, he leapt up into his saddle and rode out of the courtyard with a final call of farewell.

His brothers waved until he vanished, then they separated and went back to their various activities. Thranduil stood at the bottom of the steps for a moment, his eyes absently focused on the direction his son had vanished in.

"He'll be fine, Ada." said Adrahil quietly, as he climbed the steps beside him. "He's young but he's capable."

"I know." replied Thranduil solemnly. "But I will worry about him nonetheless, the same as I worry about all of you. You'll understand one day, _penneth_. It's the joys of fatherhood."

Adrahil smiled his solemn smile and accompanied his father inside.

"_Come back soon, little brother._" he thought as he closed the door on the courtyard. "_I don't think you realise how much you mean to everyone_!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS

Ada - Father

Gwador nin/Gwadoriath nin - my brother/my brothers

Ion-nin - my son

Dian Las - little leaf

Tithen pen - little one

Penneth - young one

Gwador Laes - baby brother

Namaarie - farewell

Tenna' ento lye omenta - until next we meet

**As I said, it's nothing spectacular - I know that myself. I'd still love to hear what you think of it, and whether or not you think I should continue with it.**


	2. Absence

**Thanks for all the reviews. (grins at you all gratefully)**

**elinorlynne - Glad you liked the start. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint.**

**ELVESRULE - Thanks for pointing that out. I'll remember it in future. Sorry chapter 2 has taken so long - i've been busy with prelim exams and Les Miz fics.**

**Yemi Hikari – Yeh, I hate fics where Thranduil is evil too. I think he's cool and I doubt that Legolas would be such a serene and clam character if his father was as bad as some people think.**

**IwishSan – Having five brothers certainly would be scary! But they love him, so I suppose that makes it more bearable lol.**

**Inwe Nolatari – Don't worry, I promise I will finish it now I've started. I'm glad you like it.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – ABSENCE**

"He's done _what_?" shouted Aranwë in fury, leaping to his feet, while his brothers gaped at Thranduil in shock, as they sat around a large oak table in the dining room one morning, several weeks after Legolas's departure.

"He has pledged his bow to the service of a hobbit and gone to assist on the quest to destroy the One Ring." repeated Thranduil quietly, not looking up from the letter he had received from his youngest son that morning.

"This is a joke, right?" asked Lindon nervously, looking round at everyone else in the hope of seeing them laughing. "This is one of his practical jokes. You're in on it, aren't you Ada? He returned this morning and he's going to jump out any minute now, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid not, _ion-nin_." said Thranduil sadly, laying the letter down on the table. The Elvenking's clear blue eyes were full of worry as he regarded his five elder sons; all dressed richly in green in brown, all with blond hair and blue eyes. "This is no joke – though I wish by the Valar it were! Elrond has sent a letter too, explaining the decision of the Council at Imladris. You're brother has become one of the Nine Walkers."

"But he's a _child_!" shouted Aranwë, his fists clenched. "Ada, you can't let him do it! Someone's got to stop him!"

"There's no chance of that now, _gwador nin_." said Adrahil, who had read the letter over his father's shoulder. "They departed Imladris two weeks ago. They're heading for the Misty Mountains and whither from there we do not know. We would have no chance of encountering them."

"I'm the swiftest rider in Mirkwood!" Daeron looked up suddenly. "I could over take them in a week and bring him back!" Daeron was renowned in all the elven kingdoms for his remarkable horsemanship.

"That somewhat eliminates the hopes of secrecy and inconspicuousness, does it not?" asked Adrahil sarcastically. "You are swift, brother, but hardly discreet."

"And do you really believe Legolas would thank you for trailing after him to the Misty Mountains and scolding him before his companions, before dragging him away?" asked Thranduil softly. "He would never forgive you for that, Daeron. And I realise that you are unhappy with his decision, Aranwë; so am I, but there is nothing we can do. We must pray to the Valar that he will return safely."

"Who is going with him, Ada?" asked Saeros gravely. Up till now, he hadn't said a word, and his face was deadly serious, the usual merriness gone from his eyes. He was not able to feel the anger that Aranwë and Daeron felt at that moment. All he could feel was a body-numbing terror that he might never see his little brother again.

"Estel, Mithrandir, the Steward of Gondor's son, several hobbits and a dwarf." said Thranduil, the tone of his voice making his disapproval of the dwarf very clear.

Aranwë, who had just sat down, leapt to his feet again.

"Estel?" he cried scornfully. "That foolish young ranger? Don't you remember the trouble the two of them got into the last time Elrond and his sons visited? They ended up locking themselves in the dungeons for two days by accident! And much as I respect Mithrandir, Ada, his presence is a guarantee that they will meet with trouble!"

"Enough Aranwë!" said Lindon sharply. "Do not speak of Mithrandir in that way! You are not..."

"Don't you realise what might happen to our little brother?" Aranwë roared, rounding on Lindon, while Daeron glared at Adrahil. "Did what happened to our mother teach you nothing? Are you so dense that you cannot see it? He might never come back, do you realise that Lindon? He might _never come back_!"

Aranwë's voice cracked as his eyes filled with tears. He turned sharply away, while Saeros put his arm around a startled Lindon, who had looked hurt at his brother's outburst.

Thranduil swallowed the lump in his throat and rose to put his hand on Aranwë's shoulder. Thinking of his wife's death was painful enough without having to think that his son might meet the same fate.

"Calm down, _penneth_." he said gently. "Remember; he might be the baby of the family, but Legolas is more than capable of defending himself. He is swift of foot and he is one of the most gifted archers in the kingdom."

"I know Ada." said Aranwë desolately. "But it's just, since Nana died…"

"We've all wanted to protect him from any further harm." finished Thranduil knowingly. "But we cannot keep him tied here forever. He is too free spirited for that. His heart bids him to journey forth with the Fellowship that Elrond has chosen. We must accept his decision and let him follow his heart."

"And anyway," continued Saeros, rising to his feet. "The hobbit will be better protected if Legolas's sharp eyes and meticulous aim are watching over him. They will stand a better chance if he is by their side."

"Well said, _tithen gwador_." smiled Adrahil, pulling Saeros to his feet. "Now come on, I promised Iolwin we'd help him with his students today. Ada, we'll be in the training grounds if you need us." Iolwin was the Arms Master and Thranduil's closest friend.

"All right. On you go." said Thranduil, as Saeros and Adrahil rushed out of the room.

"I'm going to go for a walk!" said Aranwë abruptly. "I'll be back for dinner."

"Aranwë!" called Thranduil, but his son had stormed out of the room.

"I'll follow him Ada." promised Daeron, running after his brother. "I'll make sure he doesn't murder anyone!" And in a flash, Daeron was gone too.

"Would you like me to leave, Ada?" asked Lindon quietly, looking up at Thranduil with solemn eyes that were so like his mother's.

"Not at all, Lindon." Thranduil smiled, holding out his hand to his son. Lindon came to his father's side and smiled softly as Thranduil put his arm around him.

"I think he will be fine, Ada." he said. "He is too quick for the goblins and too smart for the orcs. He'll be home soon enough and bragging about his escapades."

"I hope so, _ion-nin_." said Thranduil heavily. "I hope so."

_Oh Valar! _he prayed silently. _Look after my little one. We'll never survive without him. Let him return to us! Let him return!_

_

* * *

_

As before, I'd love to know what you think:-D


	3. Bad Tidings

**Mae Govannen once again!**

**Since we're on our fourth snow day here in the north of Scotland, I thought I'd get my lazy self in gear and FINALLY get round to chapter three...voila!**

**I would imagine that Chapter 4 won't be far behind. The snow isn't letting up so I don't think I'll be going far these next few days, lol.**

**Tinnuial: Thanks so much for reviewing! This chapter isn't that great, but I hope you like it.**

**Yemi Hikari: Well, actually Aranwe is the only one who has no confidence in the rest of the fellowship. Thranduil doesn't complain about Estel being there, and Lindon stands up for Mithrandir when Aranwe condemns him. The only thing making Thranduil and his other sons unhappy is that Legolas is risking his life. Oh, that and the fact there is a DWARF with him! And they're going to find out in the next chapter that Legolas is _friends_ with the dward! I predict a riot, to quote a certain British band!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Bad Tidings **

Saeros fired arrow after arrow into the targets at the other end of the archery field. He was deep in concentration, and most of the arrows had hit the dead centre. Like his youngest brother, Saeros was a flawless archer, and his skill outstripped even Legolas. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his task, he did not hear the footsteps approaching.

"Mae govannen, Prince Saeros!"

Saeros swung round, lowering his bow, to see a group of six blond elves, garbed in the cloth of Lorien, standing behind him. Their leader had a very familiar face – one he was pleased to see again.

"Mae govannen, Haldir!" cried Saeros delightedly, running to clasp arms with the Lorien elf, before turning to his companions. "Orophin, Elwin, Ohtar, Tiarnon; you are most welcome! What brings you all to Mirkwood?"

"A missive from Lord Celeborn to your Adar. It's rather urgent." said Haldir solemnly, though the warmth of friendship shone in his eyes. He and Saeros had been close friends, despite the distance between their homes, since they were elflings. "What with all the orc activity lately, we thought it best to travel in numbers."

"Very wise." nodded Saeros. "We have doubled our patrols here, too. I will take you to Ada, Haldir. He is not occupied at present. I shall have chambers found for the rest of you. Valien!"

A laughing young Mirkwood archer appeared at Saeros's side. He had a mischievous grin and a merry face, and the way he clapped the prince on the shoulder was a sign of the depth of their friendship.

"What help can I be, _mellon-nin_?" he asked Saeros.

"Would you be so kind as to find chambers for our guests from Lorien?" asked Saeros. "I shall return directly; I will bring Haldir to my father first."

"As you wish, my prince." Valien used the formality only as a means to tease his friend. He bowed with a flourish, and Saeros rolled his eyes. "Come, follow me." Haldir's companions followed him down the path and into the left wing of the palace.

Saeros and Haldir headed off in the same direction, but proceeded up a flight of stairs and turned to the right instead.

"I hope there has been no trouble in Lorien." said Saeros, wondering why Celeborn had decided to send Haldir, his most trusted guard, when a simple messenger could have sufficed to deliver a missive.

"Well, I'm afraid there has." Haldir was unsure how to break the gargantuan news of the fellowship's decision to his friend. "Much has happened since the fellowship departed…"

"The fellowship?" Saeros exclaimed incredulously. "You mean that Legolas was in Lothlorien?"

"Yes, he and the rest of the company…" began Haldir again before Saeros cut him off.

"How was he?" he asked desperately. "Was he well? Was he wounded?"

"Let me finish, _mellon-nin_." reprimanded Haldir softly. "He was well in body, though he heart was pained with grief. His usual exuberance was diminished and he was overcome by sadness. As were all of the company for that matter, what with Mithrandir's death in Moria…"

"Mithrandir? Dead?" Saeros stopped in his tracks, outside his father's study door. "That cannot be true, Haldir! It simply cannot be!"

"By the Valar, you haven't heard?" Haldir was amazed. Saeros shook his head, his mouth hanging open, his eyes dazed with pain as he knocked on the door. His head was beginning to swim, and his eyes were stinging. His knees felt weak and he shook his head again, as if trying to get water out of his ears; to convince himself he had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Saeros." Haldir said remorsefully. "If I'd known that you had not heard…

"What happened?" Saeros whispered.

"He was taken by Shadow and Flame." said Haldir, unconsciously echoing Legolas. "A balrog of Morgoth."

"No!" Saeros paled, tears swimming in his eyes. He leaned on the door post for support, just as it swung open to reveal Thranduil.

The Elvenking was surprised to see Haldir, and no less surprised to see his son looking so heart-broken. Saeros was _weeping_! By the Valar, please let it not be Legolas!

"Saeros, what is the matter _ion-nin_?" he asked urgently, guiding his son inside and sitting him down. Saeros let out a strangled sob.

"He…I mean…Ada…Mithrandir…" he stuttered incoherently, his distress only causing Thranduil more alarm. Haldir could not bear to watch.

"It is my doing, King Thranduil." he said quietly. "I passed on some grievous news, without realising that he had not previously heard."

"What news is this, Haldir?" asked Thranduil apprehensively, his heart beginning to quicken. Haldir sighed sadly; he'd had no idea that news of Mithrandir's death had not reached Mirkwood. The grey wizard had always been welcome in Thranduil's halls, and the Marchwarden knew that the royal family would take this sad news hard.

"Your majesty," he began. "Perhaps you had best sit down. I have much to tell you."


	4. Thranduil's Memories

**I apoligise for how insanely late this chapter is, but you must excuse me coz I've been ill. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

Thranduil sat looking stunned when Haldir finished telling of all that had happened in Lothlorien since Legolas and his comrades had arrived. His eyes were dulled with sorrow when Haldir talked about the fall of Mithrandir. 

"_Ai_, that is grievous news indeed!" sighed the Elvenking, who had always had much respect and admiration for the grey wizard. "He will be sorely missed."

"He certainly will." said Haldir sadly, looking shamefaced as he beheld Saeros weeping with his head in his hands. "Sire, may I apologise again for springing this news on you so unexpectedly. It was our belief that several of the woodland birds had passed this way with the intention of relaying these tidings as soon as we were aware of them."

"Do not trouble yourself so, Haldir." Thranduil told him kindly, moving to embrace his crying son. "Such news would cause a reaction like this no matter who passed it on and where it was told. Be at ease."

Haldir gave a weak smile in return, while Thranduil turned his attention to Saeros for a moment.

"Ssssh, _ion-nin_. Hush now." he murmured gently, rubbing Saeros's shuddering back comfortingly. "It's all right, _tithen pen_, we will all miss him too."

"I…I'm sorry Ada!" Saeros frantically dried his eyes, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"There's nothing to be sorry for!" Thranduil told him firmly, drying the tears away. "Grief is nothing to be ashamed of."

As Saeros quietened, Thranduil turned his fair countenance back to Haldir. Despite the comforting words he had just given to his son, there was pure worry and fear etched all over his face.

"How was Legolas when you saw him?" he pressed. "Had he taken the news badly? Where do the Fellowship head for now?"

Haldir swallowed, desperately wanting to avoid these questions. How could he tell Thranduil that his youngest son was heading for Mordor, tracked by some fearsome new species of orc, and that the Lady of the Wood saw that one of the company would fall prey to the call of the ring?

"He was well when I spoke with him in Lorien." Haldir answered quietly. "He was distraught, naturally, by the fall of Mithrandir, but he was determined to hold true to their mission. He and Aragorn had fought valiantly in getting the company safely there."

"And the rest of the company?"

Haldir took a deep breath and proceeded, not entirely sure of how the two elves in front him were going to react.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"A _dwarf_?" Saeros's eyes almost popped out of his head. Haldir nodded nervously.

"Their friendship has become strong; admirably strong." he said solemnly. "They overcame their differences and put the good of the company first. I think we could all learn a lot from them."

Saeros was still gaping dumbly, looked round to see how his father was taking this. His jaw almost hit the ground when he saw Thranduil shaking his head and…_smiling_! Oh, dear Valar, his Ada had lost it!

"I expected nothing less!" smiled Thranduil. "It is Legolas we are talking about, after all! When has he ever done what he has been told to do? First we tell him to be wary of humans and their ways and the first time he visits Imladris he becomes fast friends with Estel! Then we tell him that he is too young to go out on patrol duty, so he takes Adrahil's horse and goes anyway! I think I am past the stage where he can surprise me!"

Haldir smiled in return, feeling relief wash through him a little. He had truly been worried that Thranduil would be furious at his son for breaking centuries of tradition as regards disdaining dwarves. But is seemed he had underestimated the king of Mirkwood – his love for his youngest child outshone whatever his own personal opinions were on the little bearded miners.

"King Thranduil, I am afraid I yet have one more piece of news – one that may prove less pleasant to hear." Haldir cleared his throat. "While in Lorien, the Fellowship decided to proceed with the Ringbearer to the end. They took boats and headed down the Anduin. They are making their way to Mordor as we speak." (Haldir obviously had no idea of the dramatic turn things had taken on the banks of the river and so was presently unaware that the company had separated.)

Thranduil's smile vanished and he closed his eyes with dread.

"Mordor?" he whispered to himself. "_Ai, _little leaf, what are you thinking?" He remembered his own battle near Sauron's domain; the battle where he had lost his father and many of his dear friends.

flashback +

Thranduil was running through the mounds of bodies, searching frantically for the familiar face he had yet to see since the battle had been won. There were many elves of Mirkwood lying around him, their lives extinguished. So much death...so much blood! It made his heart ache.

Suddenly, he caught the flash of a silver circlet and his heart seemed to stop altogether.

"No!" he leapt over the body of one of Sauron's minions and ran through the carnage to fall to his knees beside the still, blood-soaked body of his father. "Ada!"

"I am glad to know you are safe, _ion-nin_." Oropher stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He reached up to touch Thranduil's tear-stained cheek with uncharacteristic tenderness. "I could not bear to go to Mandos without knowing you were well."

"Mandos? Please Ada, don't talk like that!" Thranduil cried, a sob sticking in his throat. "Stay with me, please don't go!"

"Hush, child, hush." Oropher soothed him, his breathing heavy and laboured. "We cannot change what is going to happen. You must let me go."

Thranduil gripped his father's hand, willing him to stay in Middle Earth - there was so much he needed to say to him before he died, but it was no use. Oropher's head fell lifelessly back onto the earth and never moved again.

Thranduil sat there, numb, with no knowledge of the time. He still held on tightly to his father's hand, as if he could transfer his own life into him. This couldn't be happening! His father was a strong king, an undefeatable warrior! He couldn't just die like a human - he was immortal! He was only brought out of his painful trance when a gentle hand was laid upon his shoulder.

"_Mellon nin_?" Thranduil raised his eyes and found himself staring into the caring face of Elrond. The two had been best friends for years, despite the disapproval of Oropher and Gil-Galad. It eased the pain in his heart ever so slightly to know that he had not lost everyone that he cared for.

"He's…dead, El!" he stammered quietly, as Elrond helped him to his feet and then put his arms around him.

"So is Gil-Galad." whispered Elrond and as one, they both began to sob; weeping uncontrollably in each other's arms for the loved ones that they had lost.

end of flashback +

The thought of losing one of his children in such a manner made Thranduil's throat tighten and his eyes sting.

Haldir and Saeros both noticed this and tactfully excused themselves, leaving the Elvenking to his thoughts.

As the door shut, Thranduil got to his feet and walked over to the glass case where his father's silver circlet lay gleaming in the light. He leaned his head against the glass; a somewhat child-like gesture that coneyed the depth of his pain.

"_Ai, _Ada, I have already lost so many that I cared about!" he sighed. "It would break me to lose one of my children!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I must admit, I was expecting fireworks when I mentioned the dwarf!" confessed Haldir, as they walked down the corridor together. Saeros smiled ruefully, his eyes still very red.

"You may get your fireworks yet, _mellon nin_." he sighed. "I am going to have to tell Aranwë!"


	5. A Fateful Promise

**Thanks again for the reviews: )**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're lying, March Warden!" yelled Aranwë furiously, leaping to his feet as his brothers gaped at him. "Take that back!"

"By the Valar, Aranwë, calm yourself!" ordered Adrahil sternly, while Saeros and Haldir exchanged shrugs. "What does it matter if Legolas has befriended a dwarf?"

"It matters because it's a lie!" snarled Aranwë. "Legolas would never make friends with a dwarf! He wouldn't forget the ancient feud!"

"Oh for goodness sake Aranwë!" sighed the normally quiet Lindon. "Grow up! Why would Haldir lie to us, and to be honest making friends with one of a species that is generally frowned upon by elves sounds exactly like our _gwador laes_! Are you forgetting the time he to feed the giant spiders in the woods?"

"Who could forget that?" grinned Daeron. "And the way he sulked when we pulled him out of the tree! He couldn't figure out what we were worried about!"

They all shared an affectionate grin at the memory of Legolas as a high-spirited elfling, but Aranwë continued to fume.

"_Gwador-nin,_ you should be glad he is travelling alongside a capable warrior." reasoned Adrahil, with uncommon gentleness in his voice. "At least you know he will be well protected – not that he really needs it, what with his skills with a bow. Anyway, you didn't want him to be friends with Estel either, remember, but he turned out to be alright."

Aranwë gritted his teeth and swung to face the crown prince, his golden hair falling into his eyes.The clear, bright blue eyes that were full of conflicting dark emotions. He scowled at his eldest brother and did not reply.

"_Ai_, Aranwë! You are so stubborn!" exclaimed Saeros in exasperation.

"And Ada calls me the difficult one!" grinned Daeron in an attempt to lighten the mood. Aranwe's brows sank lower.

"You should listen to your brothers, Aranwë." said Haldir quietly who, because of his status in Lorien and his friendship with the princes, was on first name terms with them all. "Legolas is intelligent and brave. He would not give his trust to one who did not deserve it. I think we can all learn from his example."

"You just don't get it!" Aranwë exploded, jerking away from Daeron, who made an attempt to pull him into his arms. "You don't understand, any of you!"

With that, Aranwë turned and ran up the steps where Thranduil had watched his youngest disappear all those months ago. He ran past the front entrance and vanished down the corridor.

In the courtyard, his brothers sighed and shook their heads.

"Stubborn elfling!" said Lindon, sounding irritated.

"I think there is more than just stubbornness to be dealt with here." said Haldir gravely. "There was pain in his eyes."

"One of us should talk to him." said Adrahil in agreement. "It's like him to argue, but it's not like him to run off. Usually he'll argue until he's blue in the face."

"Will you have a word with him, Daeron?" asked Saeros sadly. "He listens to you."

"I fear you honour me beyond my merit, dear brother." laughed Daeron cheerfully. "Aranwë listens to no one!"

"He looks up to you, though." said Adrahil quietly. "You're the only one who will get through to him."

"I'll talk to him." said Daeron, following his brother's route up the stairs and in through the corridor. He wound his way through the richly decorated hallways up to Aranwë's bedroom, which was in the same wing as his own. The door was locked.

"Go away, Daeron!" said Aranwe, when he knocked silently on the door.

"How did you know it was me?"

"They always send you when I'm being _difficult_!" Aranwë's voice was bitter and unsteady.

"No one sent me, _penneth_, I came because I wanted to." said Daeron gently. "Now, open the door Aranwë, _saes._"

There came the faint sound of a key turning in a lock and the door swung open to reveal Aranwë, flushed and slightly red-eyed.

"Come, _tithen gwador_." said Daeron, sitting down on his brother's bed and beckoning to Aranwe. "Talk to me."

"What about?" asked Aranwe airily, sitting down beside him and blushing at the frown Daeron sent him.

"You know exactly what about, you cheeky elfling!" Daeron told him. "Would you care to explain that rather impressive display of temper in the courtyard? I don't think Ada would have particularly pleased if he'd had to send word to Galadriel that her March Warden would not be returning because his son had bitten his head off."

"You're doing it again!" said Aranwe, sounding vexed.

"I'm doing what?" asked Daeron, confused, as he pulled a tense-shouldered Aranwe into a one-armed embrace.

"You're _humouring _me!"

"If I am, it's not working very well." said Daeron wryly, looking at Aranwë's unsmiling face. "Come on now little one, tell me what's the matter."

"Don't call me that!" said Aranwë sullenly. "I'm six hundred and fifty four!"

"And I'm eight hundred and six!" countered Daeron swiftly. "Which makes you the little one! And you're also avoiding my question! Answer me, Aranwë!"

"Daeron…" Aranwë shifted nervously, looking up at his older brother with anguish in his eyes. "Do you remember the day Nana died?"

"Of course I do." Daeron was bewildered, but he tugged his younger brother closer. "How could any of us forget? It was the worst day of my life!"

"I've been thinking about it a lot recently." Aranwë continued quietly. "I keep remembering when we got there…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOflashbackOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Nana! Nana!" Adrahil's voice echoed through the clearing. "Where are you?"

Aranwë reigned in beside his brother. He'd only just reached his majority, but he'd had no idea that a nightmare like this would occur on his first patrol!

His mother had taken little Legolas to the stream earlier that morning, saying that the high-spirited little elfling would enjoy the fresh air and views of the wildlife. Thranduil had insisted that they take a few soldiers with them to be on the safe side and they had departed in high spirits.

The King and two of his sons, Lindon and Daeron, had been at lunch, discussing the new border patrols, when one of the Queen's guards had rushed in – scarred and soaked with blood – and brought the spine-chilling news of an orc attack.

In an instant, they had flown to fetch horses and rode with all haste to the stream, collecting Adrahil, Saeros and Aranwë – all three of whom were on patrol duty – along the way.

Aranwë and Adrahil leapt off their horses as their father and brothers reigned in beside them, drawing their swords and rushing towards the sound of the orc-cries.

As Thranduil sprinted through the undergrowth, a small force hit his knees. He looked down to see his blood stained youngest son clinging to him, sobbing hysterically.

"Legolas!" Thranduil gathered him up into a protective embrace. "Sweetling, what happened?"

"They hurt Nana! They hurt Nana!" screamed Legolas, sobbing on Thranduil's shoulder as his father wrapped him in a warm cloak. "She isn't moving Ada! They're coming!"

"Be ready." Thranduil warned his other sons, while rubbing Legolas's back. "Aranwë, you stay here with your brother. This is not a sight for you on your first patrol."

Aranwë nodded, bile rising in his throat at the thought of what he might see. Thranduil gently deposited Legolas in Aranwë's arms.

"I must leave you for just a moment, _Dian Las_." he said softly, stroking Legolas's hair. "You stay with Aranwë. We will be back soon."

"Ssssh, little leaf." whispered Aranwë tearfully, rocking his little brother in his arms, as his father and his older brothers rushed through the trees.

"They hurt her, 'Ranwë!" sobbed Legolas, clinging to his brother like a limpet. "They tried to hit me with their swords!"

"It's all right, little one." Aranwë hugged him tighter, knowing that it was far from all righ - he knew exactly what their intentions had been when the orcs tried to 'hit' Legolas with their swords. Nevertheless, he was desperate to comfort his little brother. "I'm here, Legolas. They cannot hurt you! I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, _tithen gwador_, I promise!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOend of flashbackOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I promised to look after him Daeron!" Aranwë's voice shook and Daeron held him tighter. "And now he's walking blindly into Mordor and I cannot do a thing about it! I cannot keep my promise!"

"You cannot watch his back, Aranwë," reasoned Daeron. "But you can trust his instincts. Legolas will not forget what we have taught him and he will not give his trust to one who does not deserve it. He will come back to us, brother. He gave us _his _word. And we know that the sons of Thranduil never break their word to each other."

"But I just told you…"

"You did not break your word, Aranwë." Daeron told him gently. "You have protected him from that day onwards for the last three hundred years. But now you must protect him by letting him follow his heart. Trust me."

"I do trust you!" Aranwë sighed. "But I just wish he would come home!"

"I know, _gwador_, I know." said Daeron solemnly. "We all do! Now come on, Haldir and Saeros have challenged Adrahil and Lindon to a shooting match. Let us stand witness to their defeat."

His face broke into a grin as he pulled Thranduil's second youngest son up off the bed. Aranwë gave a weak smile in return, and they rushed out of the room.


	6. The Joys of Fatherhood

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: THE JOYS OF FATHERHOOD

The year continued to pass very slowly for the Royal Family of Mirkwood. Time, which was never usually more than a trifling concern for the Elves, weighed heavily on their hearts and the sons of Thranduil began to fear even more gravely for the safety of their little brother.

Through the men of Laketown, they learned that Boromir, heir to the steward of Gondor, perished as he defended the members of the Fellowship. Hearing of the death of such a doughty and courageous young man came as another draft to make the flame of hope flicker. It only served to highlight the peril that Legolas was in.

They each reacted to their anxiety in their own separate ways. Thranduil worried over the five elder boys even more than ever; fussing, as Daeron jokingly put it, like 'a mother hen'. Adrahil spent more and more time on patrol, scouring desperately for any news regarding his youngest brother. Daeron tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to keep everyone cheerful with his ridiculous sense of humour and followed Aranwë about as often as he could – determined to keep his headstrong brother out of trouble.

Saeros, who was – according to the teasing Daeron – an 'Ada's boy', tried as much as he could to console Thranduil's worry and help his father with much of the political and legal paperwork that kept turning up. When he wasn't helping his father, he was on the practise fields with Haldir and Valien – at the request of Celeborn, Haldir had remained in Mirkwood. Between Valien's good-natured teasing and Haldir's friendly companionship, Saeros's heart was somewhat lightened.

The mild-mannered Lindon shut himself away in the library and spent all his time reading. Adrahil tried his hardest to pull his quiet younger brother away from his solitude, but the only time Lindon left home was when he was on patrol. He was so worried about Legolas that he simply had to distract his mind.

And as for poor Aranwë, he continued to brood. Though Daeron, who he was generally closest to, teased him and fought to make him laugh, he found himself no happier than before – his mind dwelling on the promise he had made to his brother three centuries ago. He quarrelled and, on two occasions, fought with some of the guards; for which Thranduil had no choice but to punish him. All in all, the Royal Wing in the Mirkwood Palace was not a merry place, and would not be until Legolas returned once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well; Ada, Master Iolwin, you've certainly proved your point!" grinned Saeros ruefully, as he and Haldir looked over the archery targets. The Elvenking and his Arms Master had well and truly thrashed the youngsters in the shooting contest they had challenged them to. "Experience is a far greater asset than youth!"

"See that you never forget that, elfling!" laughed Master Iolwin good-naturedly. "Challenging your brothers to a match is one thing. Taking on your Ada and your Arms Master is another altogether, even if you do have a March Warden as your partner."

"And my March Warden is a good shot is he not, _mellon-nin_?" called a silvery, warm voice from behind them. Startled that some one was able to approach without their notice, Thranduil and Iolwin swung round too see Haldir smiling brilliantly at a tall, blond elf.

"Ada!" he cried delightedly, throwing his arms around the intruder, as the older elf hugged him close. Then he remembered exactly who was watching this exchange and stepped back, going fiery red.

"_Mae govannen_, Celeborn." grinned Thranduil, inclining his head, before crossing to clasp arms with the Lord of Lorien. "You are welcome here."

"I am glad to see that this young rogue is not wreaking havoc on your home!" laughed Celeborn, grinning at his blushing foster-son. "I am well aware of the trouble he causes when not under my stern eye!"

"You talk as if I were an unruly elfling!" cried Haldir indignantly.

"To me you are." smiled Celeborn. "One I am still capable of putting over my knee."

"Ada!" Haldir turned an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"Worry not, Haldir, he is only teasing you." said Thranduil, amused. "You and Saeros can continue to work on your aim for the time being, since you are no match for a couple of old soldiers like us. I have things to discuss with your Adar in private."

The youngsters obediently made their way back down the archery ground to fetch their arrows and Iolwin excused himself politely. Celeborn turned to Thranduil with a content expression.

"Thank you for allowing him to stay." he told his younger cousin. "Convincing him to carry that missive was the only way I could keep him from going to Helm's Deep."

"Helm's Deep?" repeated Thranduil. The name meant something, but he was not sure what.

"Rohan." explained Celeborn. "Théoden summoned as much help as he could to repel the forces of Saruman and a small force of elves rallied to their cry. Galadriel foresaw an evil end for him if he should journey there, but Haldir was determined he was going. I threatened him with all sorts if he disobeyed me, but he still wanted to go. Persuading him to take the message was the only solution. I knew he hadn't seen Saeros in a while, so I sent him off as soon as I could, which left me with only Orophin to handle as Rumil rarely sets a foot out of line. Valar protect me from headstrong elflings!"

"Think yourself lucky, Celeborn!" laughed Thranduil. "You only had to raise two unruly elflings. I had to raise six – well, in all fairness, four as Lindon is too quiet and Saeros too thoughtful to cause trouble. However, I maintain that having Daeron counts as enough trouble for three!"

"I'm just glad that he and my grandsons do not live too close to each other!" said Celeborn fervently. "I think that the efforts of those three hooligans combined would be the one thing successful in making elves age!"

"I think poor Cirdan is still recovering from the last time they were together!" Thranduil smiled ruefully, remembering the gathering at Imladris, where Elrond's twin terrors and Daeron had set new records for mischief and pranks.

"And yet we wouldn't have them any other way!" said Celeborn softly, a smile playing about his lips. Thranduil mirrored his expression.

"Certainly not!" he replied.

"I thank you again, for helping keep Haldir away from Helm's deep." said Celeborn sincerely. "He has reached his majority, but he just can't accept that I worry about him, or fret for his welfare. His is not mine by blood, but I couldn't love him more!"

"Ah, the joys of fatherhood." sighed Thranduil. "I know how you feel. Legolas's absence weighs heavily on my mind. I would give anything just to have my youngest home safe and sound. Will you tell me how he was when he passed through Lorien? I am eager to hear any reports you have on the orc activity too."

"Of course." said Celeborn. "We have much to catch up on."

"We certainly do." agreed Thranduil, slinging his bow onto his shoulder. "Come; let us retire to my study."

"An excellent suggestion." said Celeborn. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Next chapter - Legolas comes home!**


	7. Return

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews I've recieved :-D. I really appreciate them, so please leave one more as the story ends.**

**In the mean time, I hope the ending doesn't disappoint**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - RETURN

It was two weeks since Aragorn's coronation and, while Legolas was thrilled to see his friend assume his rightful place on the throne of Gondor, his thoughts were now almost constantly directed towards Mirkwood. Sitting in the gardens of Aragorn's palace, Legolas chewed his lip despondently, deep in thought.

Now that there was no more danger to distract him, the young elf was beginning to feel very guilty indeed. He did not, of course, regret pledging his aid to the Fellowship of the Ring, but only now did he begin to realise the worry he must have caused his Ada and his brothers, as he had sent no word to them since the letter he had written before he left Rivendell.

He flushed darkly, remembering the exchange in the courtyard of his home more than a year ago:

"_We are only bidding farewell to our little brother, Ada! And reminding him of how much we love him!"_

"_Ion-nin, I will worry about you every day until you return. You are a capable warrior, but you will always be my Dian Las." _

"_It would break my heart if I lost you."_

"_Let me warn you, if you return with as much as a scratch, you won't sit for a week!"_

"_I'll just deliver the message and return. I'll be back before you know it!"_

"Ai!" muttered Legolas. "I broke my word. How I must have made you worry!"

"Such a forlorn look has no place upon the face of an elfling!" said a soft voice, startling him suddenly. "Not even one who has seen as much as you."

"My lord." Legolas began to get to his feet, but Elrond put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down again.

"Stay put, young Greenleaf." the Lord of Imladris told him gently. "I would have thought you would know by now that there is no need for formality with me _pen-neth."_

Legolas raised a weak smile. True, he had been around Elrond since he was no more than a babe; the Lord being his Ada's dearest friend. Elrond was like an uncle to him, but the young prince was always moved to awe by the wisdom and splendour that Elrond radiated.

"Now tell me what troubles you so." said Elrond firmly, looking into Legolas's guilt-ridden blue eyes.

"I…I just acted." Legolas said quietly. "I don't regret it, that's not what I mean…I would do it again. I couldn't let Estel go into danger without me! But now…I realise the anxiety I must have caused Ada and my brothers. I promised I would return straight after the council and I did not keep my word! They worry about me all the time. I can take care of myself just fine, but I know they will have worried even more about what was happening to me."

"I'm sure your Ada will not be angry with you for your decision." said Elrond reassuringly. "He will be proud of your courage and your loyalty."

"I know that. But now I want to let him know I'm alright – I should not have caused him worry. I'm glad to see Estel take his rightful place and I would like to remain by his side, but I think I'm going to have to journey to Mirkwood very soon, Elrond. I just want to see my Ada."

Elrond suppressed a grin as he put an arm around Legolas's shoulder; remembering how young this courageous warrior really was, and how easy it was to forget it. In the eyes of most of the Eldar, Legolas was still little more than an elfling. Elrond's eyes twinkled at the sound of the somewhat child-like last sentence.

"Worry not, Legolas." he told him comfortingly. "Estel already senses your desire to journey homeward. He has arranged for the twins to bring a missive to your Ada and Celeborn, who is also in Mirkwood at the moment. You and I shall be accompanying them. He considered sending Gimli with us too, but decided against it."

Legolas suddenly imagined having to introduce Gimli to Aranwë, who was likely going to have a _lot_ to say about his little brother's decision to accompany the Fellowship anyway, without having to contend with a dwarf.

"Estel is very wise!" said Legolas fervently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We should make camp here tonight." said Elladan, leaping down from his horse. "We will reach the palace tomorrow."

"A good suggestion, _gwador-nin_." agreed Elrohir, as he and Elrond dismounted. "I have had my fill of riding this day, and I do not want to come before Daerada and King Thranduil half asleep."

Legolas hesitated impatiently, several thoughts flying through his mind. He was eager to get home now. Riding among the familiar trees had soothed his heart and he didn't want to wait any longer.

"May I have your permission to ride on ahead?" he pleaded. "It's not dark yet and I know these paths blindfolded. I will be swift."

Elrond smiled indulgently, knowing that Legolas likely would not want the twins there when he was reunited with his father and brothers. Warrior pride did not want to be bruised.

"All right, young one. Of you go then, and for Valar's sake stay out of trouble or else your Ada will have my ears!"

"I will!" Legolas flashed the three a radiant grin and vanished among the trees.

He rode undisturbed for perhaps forty minutes, but as he reached the perimeter of the palace, he was knocked from his horse with an alarming force and pinned to the ground with considerable strength.

"Lie still, stranger!" hissed a menacing, all-too-familiar voice in his ear and Legolas cursed himself for not removing his hood.

"Adrahil…_gwador_...it's me…Legolas!" he gasped out, struggling against his eldest brother's solid weight. "Please…get off me!"

"Legolas!" Adrahil leapt off the cloaked figure and spun him round to face him. Upon seeing his little brother's sheepish grin Adrahil was torn between the urge to either hurl Legolas over his knee and give him the hiding of a lifetime or hug the air the from the young elf's lungs. He settled for the latter.

"Adrahil, it is wonderful to see you, but I can't breathe!" groaned Legolas, still on the ground. Adrahil let go of his brother for only a second to pull him to his feet, and then threw his arms around him again.

"Oh _gwador laes_!" he sighed, stroking Legolas's hair. "You had us worried little one!"

"I'm sorry!" came Legolas's muffled reply, his face buried in Adrahil's shoulder and his arms tightly around his brother.

"Ada has been beside himself!" Adrahil reproached, crushing Legolas against his chest.

"I didn't want to worry him!" Legolas's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Ssssh, I know." soothed Adrahil, pressing a kiss to Legolas's crown. "I missed you."

"I missed you all!" whispered Legolas, clinging to his brother like an elfling. "I have so much to tell you!"

"I can believe that!" smiled Adrahil. "But for now, let's get you home."

Legolas smiled and walked off, Adrahil's arm still tight about his shoulders. They made their way to the palace in record time, while Legolas briefly described their quest, and proceeded straight to Thranduil's study.

"Ada!" Adrahil knocked. "Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment, Adrahil." called Thranduil from within. "Come in."

"Go on." whispered Adrahil to Legolas, giving him a propelling pat. "I will go and fetch the others."

Nervously, Legolas opened the door. In the small, lamp-lit room, he found his father sitting with his back to him, gazing solemnly into the fire.

"What is on your mind, _ion-nin_?" he asked softly and Legolas swallowed, forcing himself not to run forward and throw his arms around the Elvenking.

"Hello Ada." he said, watching nervously as Thranduil's shoulders went tense and he spun round to face him, his eyes overly bright as he got to his feet.

"Legolas!" was all that Thranduil managed to gasp before his youngest son ran to hug him with such force that he almost knocked him over. "Valar, I wondered if I would ever see you again!"

The emotion and love in his father's voice was too much for Legolas, already oppressed with an intolerable sense of guilt, and suddenly he began to sob. Thranduil held him tighter, stroking his hair and silently praising the Valar for letting his little one return home.

"Oh, Legolas." his whispered, rubbing his back. "I was so afraid I'd lost you!"

"Ada, I'm so sorry!" Legolas wept in reply. "I…I didn't mean to worry you! But I could not let Estel risk his life without me to watch his back! I had to do it and…"

"Ssssh." Thranduil gently halted his son's rambling. "You have nothing to be sorry for! I'm so proud of you. You followed your heart to great deeds, and now you're back safe and sound. That is all I am caring about."

"_Amin mela lle, Ada_." Legolas sobbed, as Thranduil began to rock him.

"_Amin mela lle, _Legolas." Thranduil blinked back his own tears, forcing himself to swallow the hundreds of questions that he wanted to throw at his son. Obviously they had succeeded, his son's presence was a clear indication of that, but he wanted to ask about Mithrandir, the Halflings, where the quest had taken them and so much more…but for now he was just content to hold the child he thought he'd lost.

Suddenly, the door burst open and something hit Legolas in the back. Looking round, he realised that it was Daeron, who had wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"I am glad to see you well, _gwador laes_!" grinned Daeron, pulling Legolas from Thranduil's embrace and ruffling his hair teasingly. "Even if you do smell like a human!"

"And this must be a first!" laughed Saeros, embracing him tightly. "Not a scratch on him!"

"We've missed you!" said Lindon quietly, wrapping an affectionate arm around his shoulders. "You had us worried."

"I missed you all so much!" Legolas's voice quavered again. "I never wanted to worry you. I just acted!"

"We know." Adrahil hushed him. Legolas opened his mouth to speak again, but nothing came out as he met Aranwë's turbulent eyes. He gave a shaky smile.

"I'm glad you're back." was all Aranwë said, before pulling Legolas into an embrace so fierce that it knocked the breath clean out of him. Then the older elf pulled back and looked at his little brother with relief, happiness and anger all vying for dominance in his eyes. "But let me warn you, _gwador laes_, if you even so much as _think_ about leaving Mirkwood for the next century…"

"We will tie you to a chair..." cut in Daeron.

"Lock you in your room…" continued Adrahil.

"Throw away the key…" smiled Saeros

"And guard you day and night!" finished Lindon. Legolas smiled, realising how much he had missed being teased by his brothers, and how he'd missed the way they could weave in and out of a conversation. He knew that he would never again complain that it was irritating.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Celeborn and Haldir, much to Legolas's surprise. He looked questioningly at Thranduil, who embraced him again, and smiled.

"I shall explain soon, _ion-nin_." he said softly, before something clicked in Legolas's mind.

"Ah! Elrond said that Lord Celeborn was here. He and the twins are camped in the forest with a missive from Estel. They should be here tomorrow morning." Legolas explained.

"I will have Valien and his men escort them, Ada." said Saeros at once, as he vanished from the room.

"I am glad to see you safe, little Greenleaf." smiled Celeborn, knowing how worried his younger cousin had been for his son's safety. "How fare you."

"Very well, thank you _hir-nin_." answered Legolas politely, a huge smile on his face despite his red eyes. "I am very glad to be home."

"I am glad to have you home, _Dian Las_." said Thranduil happily, tightening his arm around his son's shoulders. "But for now, I think you owe us a story."

"It may take a while." warned Legolas, thinking of all he had seen over the past year.

"That's all right, _gwador laes_. We have plenty of time." said Adrahil, pointing to the low, comfy couch. "Sit down."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thranduil!" exclaimed Elrond happily the next morning, clasping arms with the Elvenking. "It is good to see you again, _mellon nin_."

"I am glad you got here safely, Elrond." said Thranduil, with a grin Elrond had not seen in years. "It has been far too long, my friend."

"I trust Legolas arrived safely last night." asked the lord of Imladris. "He was very keen to get here as soon as he could."

"Aye, my youngest was returned to me last night." replied Thranduil happily. "And now I can sleep easy once more."

"I would not count on that, my friend." laughed Elrond, with a rather mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You do realise, that we have just united Elladan, Elrohir and Daeron under one roof." Thranduil's widened for a moment, and then he began to laugh.

"Valar protect us all!" he exclaimed. "But I do not believe Daeron is in a position to cause trouble at the moment."

"Why not?" asked Elrond in surprise. Daeron was like the twins; generally trouble followed wherever he went. Thranduil just smiled and beckoned Elrond to follow.

He led his friend to the royal wing and quietly opened the door to the room Elrond recognised as belonging to Legolas. The Elf Lord followed him inside and smiled at the sight which met his eyes.

Legolas was lying sound asleep in the centre of his large bed, with Aranwë and Saeros on either side of him, with their arms wrapped around him. Lindon lay on Aranwë's other side and Daeron lay on the other side of Saeros, both hugging their brothers tightly, their eyes glazed with sleep. Adrahil lay next to Daeron, his head resting against his younger brother's shoulder.

It was scene of pure innocence and love, after all the dark times they had all experienced. It gave both elven lords hope in seeing it, for it showed there was still something worth living for in Middle Earth after all.

"It eases my heart to have my youngest back." confessed Thranduil.

"Indeed _mellon-nin_, I have seldom seen you so relaxed and carefree." said Elrond, thinking of Thranduil's tendency to overwork himself.

"The shadow evaporates steadily from the borders as I speak. All six of my children are safe and unhurt and I know exactly where they are. As a father, I couldn't ask for more."

And Elrond, looking at the six young elves asleep on the bed, couldn't agree more.

The End

* * *

**By the way, I am about to start a new fic and was wondering: how do you say 'daughter of' in Elvish. I know that son of Elrond is Elrondion, but howwould you say daughter of elrond? If anyone knows, I would be very grateful if you'd tell me.**


End file.
